Les Endommage
by missineichen
Summary: After Serge nearly stabs Julie to death, Laure is left to pick up the pieces. What ensues, is a passionate & dysfunctional love affair between Batman & Catwoman.


"You should go back in without me. Snow White seems to be really into you," Julie said wryly.

"Ohh am I sensing some jealousy? Tell you what, I love it," Laure teased. Julie rolled her eyes, smirking underneath her latex mask. Laure took her by the hands.

"Please, stay. I'll show you my superpowers," Laure coaxed.

"Batman doesn't have superpowers. He has money and gadgets," Julie corrected, planting a light kiss on Laure's lips, before turning away.

"Come on, Julie!" Laure whined.

Laure cocked her head to the side as she watched Julie's svelte figure strolling away. God, she looked so fine in that catwoman getup. All smooth black shiny dominatrix latex… it was all Laure could do but to take Julie right then and there in the empty parking lot. Instead, Laure pulled her batman mask off, shaking her head.

"You disappoint me, Catwoman! We'll meet again, I'm sure!"

As Laure walked back to the club, she turned around once more to catch a last glimpse of the beautiful stranger, but Catwoman, it seemed, had already disappeared. She let out a low whistle as she stopped in front of the club.

"ID please," the bouncer said gruffly. Laure presented the ink-stamped back of her hand. The bouncer stepped aside.

In the dark dingy club, various masked lesbian couples lay languidly upon red velveteen couches, sipping on high octane cocktails. The pounding trance music reverberated against the walls, and from the corner of the room, Snow White pushed through the crowd, making her way towards Laure.

"That mysterious Catwoman, it seems she's left you."

"I'm not worried, I don't believe that's the last I'll see of her," Laure replied.

Snow White brushed her hand against Laure's cheek, "I can tell she captivates you."

"You're very perceptive," Laure muttered.

"Would you like some help forgetting her?" Snow White asked, handing Laure a flute of champagne. Laure knocked it back unapologetically.

"Somebody's thirsty. So, what'll it be, Batman? Pick your poison. What do I have to do to make you forget the Catwoman?" Snow White wheedled.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Laure sighed.

"Oh but it is. I'm all yours, Batman. Your personal slave. Just name it, and it'll happen. Snow White trumps Catwoman any day of the week," Snow White smiled, running a finger along Laure's jawline. Laure placed the empty glass on the bar table, pulling away abruptly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to call it a night," she said stiffly. Somehow, without Catwoman around, the party seemed so jaded, tired and foolish. Like a bunch of school-children playing dress up.

Snow White lifted her hands in surrender. "Alright, Batman. I know when I'm beat. Go to your Catwoman, and have a nice life."

* * *

When Laure arrived home, she peeled her batman costume off, and hurled it to one side. Flopping onto the bed, she fell asleep with her lips fixed into a half-smile, for she was dreaming of none other than the Catwoman. Catwoman had unzipped her sleek jet black knee-high stiletto boots, revealing a pair of tantalisingly slim pale legs. Laure reached out, running the back of her hand along Julie's smooth warm skin. Just when it was all getting oh-so-good, Laure awoke with a start, to sharp knocking at her door.

"Son of a bitch," Laure grumbled into her pillow.

She stared at the clock on her bedside table. 3:30 am. What could anyone want at this hour? She wrapped a nightgown around herself, stumbling groggily to the door. The knocking continued, this time more rapidly and incessantly. Laure opened the door, blinking at the row of uniformed men before her. Police officers... Her colleagues.

"Thomas? Antoine, Christophe, Raphael, Benoit? What are you all doing here?" Laure frowned. The row of faces watched her somberly, awkwardly. Laure raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not on call tonight, you know that. Thomas, I specifically said that tonight I'd be attending a party."

"I know that, Laure. We're not here in our capacity as your colleagues," Thomas explained. Laure felt a lump form in her throat.

"Oh God. What is it? Who's hurt? My mother?" Laure demanded.

"No, no, your mother's fine, Laure. It's your… girlfriend."

"My… girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend," Laure replied, confused.

Thomas massaged his temples. "Yes, well, I suppose you wouldn't call her your girlfriend, seeing as you've probably only just met her, but a witness at the club said you two were getting close… I believe she goes by the pseudonym of Snow White?"

"Oh God, Catwoman," Laure breathed.

"Pardon?" Thomas asked, confused. Laure shook her head vigorously.

"I-I-I mean um- Julie. Julie, tell me- What's happened? Is she alright?" Laure gasped.

"Laure, normally we wouldn't call upon someone who is effectively just an acquaintance to her-"

"An acquaintance? No, no, she's more than that to me," Laure interrupted.

"Sure, but in any case, for such a serious incident, we prefer to inform family, a spouse, or at the very least a long-term partner, but it seems she has no partner or family to speak of," Thomas explained.

"For God sakes, Thomas, what's happened to her? What's happened?!" Laure shouted.

"She's been stabbed multiple times, and-"

"Where is she?! Which hospital?" Laure interrupted.

"St Judes Generale."

Snatching her wallet and car keys off the table, Laure shoved past her colleagues, racing down the stairwell, desperate to see a girl who, other than an alter-ego of Catwoman, she knew absolutely nothing about.

**A/N: If you'd like me to continue this story, please review, fav & or follow. Peace! **


End file.
